love again
by Irshbeth
Summary: can a girl who lost everything get it back. please review so i know if i should post more


Checking her watch, Allie swore to herself for the millionth time that day. She was never going to have time to get ready before her brother got there. Allie had spent much of the day cleaning up the house getting everything ready. Also she had to get Cage ready which was a project unto its own. There were days she used to think if her own scent didn't offend her she wouldn't remember to shower. Looking down at her holey jeans and black Triple H tank, she realized that this was as good as it was going to get for now. Running a brush through her red hair now considerably shorter, Allie wondered if she would have time to have a snack. Her thoughts however were interrupted by the ringing of her door bell. Checking to make sure Cage was okay in his room, she ran down the stairs to answer the doorbell. I'm so glad he's finally here, she thought to herself as she opened the door. Allie almost choked when she realized he wasn't by himself.

Paul was so glad to see his little sister. It had been about six months since he had last seen her and Cage. He missed the days when she was on the road and he could see her when ever he wanted. Paul had understood it was hard on her traveling once she got pregnant with Cage and dealing with her ex. "hey little one" he said pulling her in for a hug noticing how thin she had gotten. "these are my friends Dave and John." He finished walking into the living room., making room so his 2 friends could fit in the living room.

Trying to regain her senses, Allie's thoughts reentered the land of the living. She couldn't believe her brother didn't tell her that he was bringing guests. "Hey Paulie",

She responded giving her brother a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing

people" she whispered to her brother. I wondered if I have enough food, she thought to herself. He really doesn't think sometimes. He was always springing surprises on her. He had no idea what it took to live her life. He thought things just magically appeared done.

She's such a mom, he thought to himself. Never stops the worrying about everyone else and never takes care of her self. "It's just John and Dave." he answered. Dave was one of his best friends and John was from just up the highway in West Newbury. Besides after the last time he talked to his nephew Cage, the little boy had told him that John Cena was his favorite after his uncle of course. " Hey where's my little guy." he shouted knowing his voice would bring his nephew running. He only hoped to have a son like Cage not that he didn't love his daughter Aurora.

The noise coming from upstairs sounded like a thundering herd of elephant. "Uncle" screamed Cage as he was running down the stairs. It had been so long since the little boy had seen his uncle. After hugging his uncle, Cage realized that there were other people in his living room. " Holy shit, you're Batista and John Cena, " he exclaimed out loud. After his uncle Paul, these two guys were probably his favorite two wrestlers. They were standing in his living room.

Allie wanted to throttle her son. "Watch your mouth, Cage." she ordered. There were days that Allie actually wanted to know what went on when Cage went over his dad's. He always seemed to come home with some colorful language that he didn't have when he left. She was just hoping that was all he learned. Kevin hadn't always been the best role model. Sometimes Allie actually wondered what ever made her fall in love with Kevin. Then she stupidly remembered what made her fall in love with him. It was also the thing that made her leave.

Paul tried not to laugh at his nephew. He knew what a hard time Allie was having with Cage lately. At the age of five, Cage was becoming more and more of a handful. He knew how hard it was on Cage since Allie and Kevin 's divorce. His nephew didn't realize how much better things had gotten for him and his mom. He just saw it as he only got to see Kevin on weekends. A weight had been lifted off Allie's shoulders. "Hey buddy," Paul said looking at his nephew. "why don't you take John and Dave upstairs." Paul could tell his sister wanted to talk to him. She had the look in her eyes. Allie had never been able to hide things from him. He sometimes felt more like her dad than brother. He was always able to read her like a book.

While Cage led the two big men upstairs, Allie led her brother into the kitchen. Allie couldn't help but shake her head. She had never been so glad to see her brother in her entire life. He had always been able to make everything better for her. "I've missed you so much, Paulie." Allie spoke giving her big brother a hug. Just being in his arms she knew things were gonna get better. Paul had always been the one to take care of her. When everything in her life fell apart, he was the one to put it back together.

Paul couldn't remember the last time he had seen his little sister this tired. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked. Allie had never really been able to keep anything from him. Her eyes always give her away ever since they were kids. Right now they looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Pouring her some coffee, he sat her down at the table. Taking the seat across from her "Tell me what's going on."

Not knowing where to start, Allie just started babbling " Cage is becoming a little monster. Every time he comes home fro Kev's , he's a walking nightmare. He's either overtired and cranky or hates me cause he doesn't get to see his dad. Also he's always coming home with this expensive presents that Kevin keeps buying him. Damn Paulie, I just can't compete with him." Allie didn't want to spoil Cage but that's what Kevin insists on doing. Kevin was trying to turn her own son against her. Buying his love instead of doing the right thing and earning it.

Bastard, Paul thought to himself. He had realized Kevin wasn't going to make things easy on Allie. He hadn't wanted them to get divorced. Paul just didn't know how bad he was making it on his sister. It looks like him and his ex best friend needed to have another talk. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He said to Allie. His sister shouldn't be dealing with this stress. Paul needed to give his best friend the rude awakening he deserved especially after all the crap he pulled on Allie. Paul had never done anything to Kevin cause Allie hadn't wanted him to. She hadn't wanted Kevin to make Cage hate his uncle who honestly was the best male figure in his life.

Allie knew that she could always count on Paul. He had been the one there for her when her life had fallen apart. He was definitely her rock. "How come you came to visit anyway." she asked. She knew for a fact that there wasn't a show in the vicinity of where she lived. That was really the only time that Paulie could manage to sneak away. Being on of the top guys didn't always allow for time off. He usually had to have some sort of injury to get away. Heck he had to fake one when Aurora and Cage had been born.

Paul was wondering when that question was gonna come out. He had been mulling over a plan of action to get his sister back on the road and into the ring. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea but after seeing his sister, he knew that Allie needed a change of scenery. "I'm kidnapping you and Cage. he replied. "Life's just plain boring on the road without you and Steph. Besides I need the excitement back in my life. That comes with having to watch after you.' It was partially true. He missed having his wife and sister on the road. Besides he knew it would be good for Allie to be around people that loved her. "Also I'm not taking no for an answer or a certain women's champion is going to kick my ass." he finished referring to Allies best friend Mandy. Mandy was part of the plan to get her wrestling again. She had been worried about Allie. She could hear it in her voice when they talked on the phone stuff wasn't going good.

Being on the road again did sound like a good idea to Allie. Traveling on the road was like an addiction just like so many of the guys used to say. Once its in your blood , you can't get rid of it. Being around his uncle might also do some good for Cage. He needed a positive male influence in his life and Paul definitely was that. Besides Allie missed hanging out with Mandy. "When do we leave." she asked mentally thinking of all the things that she was going to need to pack for her and her son.

The next morning, Paul and the guys showed up to get Allie and Cage. Paul was dumbfounded upon walking in the house and seeing all of the stuff Allie had packed. He was glad that they had decided to drive to the next event in New York. Allies bags would have made the plane crash. After the guys finished packing Paul's expedition he turned and gave his sister a dirty look. "I think you pack more crap than Steph does." he said getting in the front seat next to Dave.

Allie just shook her head at her brother. He didn't understand how hard it was to look this good. "You have to pack for every eventuality." She shot back at him getting into the back set next to Cage and John. Also to make sure Cage had everything to keep him happy. Looking over at Cena, she decided that he was actually a pretty good guy. After Paul and her conversation, she had decided to make the guys a nice homemade dinner. John had been nice enough to do the dishes for her. Kevin had never done the dishes hell he didn't even know where to put the dishes. I shouldn't compare him to Kevin she thought getting more settled in her seat. No one should ever be compared to that moron.

After an hour, Cage had fallen asleep in the car. John had seen this as a perfect opportunity to have a talk with Allie. He had remembered seeing her when he was first in OVW She was the diva on RAW. " Can I ask you a personal question." he asked turning to look at her. He had seen various picture of Cage"s room of Cage, Allie and Kevin Nash. He had heard rumors about them being together but John wasn't one to listen to rumors. In the WWE locker room, you looked at someone you were together.

Every time she was around guys in the business who didn't know her, she always got the same question. "Yes, I was married to Kevin Nash but do to circumstance beyond our control we aren't any more." She stated. "also yes he is Cage's dad. Cage is short for Kevin Michel Nash Junior." The only good thing she had ever gotten out of her relationship with Kevin had been her son. Looking at the rear view mirror, she could see Paulie looking at her. She winked at him to let him know that she was ok. It was always tough talking about the demise of her marriage. She had always wondered if she could have done more.

John could tell the wounds were still too fresh to really talk to Allie about. For someone her age, you could tell she had been through a lot. "So have you thought about wrestling again." he asked trying to change the subject. Being friend with Dave, he had spent a lot of time with Mandy. She had been showing him some of the tapes from when Allie was the Womens Champ. She was absolutely amazing in the ring. Paul had obviously taught her a lot. She could easily beat any of the divas heck maybe even a couple of the guys. She has a lot of brute raw strength that was made greater in the gym. Also she liked to go to the air as well.

She had been thinking about it a lot lately. It would be so good to get back in the ring. When she was wrestling, it was the one of the few times in her life that she was truly happy. Also she would get to spend time with her old friends again. " I've actually been thinking about it a lot." she replied., shifting in her seat so she could look at John. Her only concern was that she hasn't been in a ring in 6 years. That was a long time to be out of the ring. Allie had a solid reputation before she left, something she didn't want to ruin trying to get back in the ring if she couldn't hack it anymore.

Paul was shocked and excited that Allie had been thinking abut getting back in the ring. If Paul could get her wrestling again meaning she would be permanently on the road, he wouldn't have to worry about them that much. " I know a certain women's champ that would be very excited if her best friend came back." he inserted in the conversation. Mandy had been telling him recently that life on the road even though she had Dave , wasn't the same without Allie. Besides the womens division could use a boost of female talent.

At the mention of his girlfriends name. Dave finally started listening to the conversation. So Paul's Allie was Mandy's Allie, her former partner in crime. Dave vaguely remembers Mandy mentioning Allie. She definitely would be a boost to Mandy's mood if she was around. She had been kind of down ever since Trish had retired. Also Mandy didn't really have a lot of friend among the diva's except for Ashley, her friend Matt's former girlfriend. She pretty much hung around the guys. She thought all of the other divas were useless.

The prospect of being back on the road with Mandy was very exciting. When Mandy and Allie were together, scary things happened to anyone that crossed them. "It would be fun to get back in the ring," she responded. "but what if i don't have the stuff that I use too.  
' One of her greatest fears was that she would get hurt because she didn't have the stuff to do it anymore. She had seen to many people that were past their time still try to show they had the stuff. She didn't want to be another has been.

She's scared , John thought to himself. From the stories and the videos Mandy shared with him, Allie definitely had the stuff back in the day. A couple of weeks of training, she would be back in great ring shape. "well if you're afraid that you've gotten too old," he replied. John was purposely goading the young woman. Any girl hated being made to think they were old. Also knowing Allie from how Mandy described her, she would definitely walk into the trap he was setting up.

What a little punk she thought. Allie was only 27 years old., having started wrestling at the age of 18. "listen little boy,'she replied. "give me two weeks of training, we'll see whose old. Gonna train with me Paulie. " I'll show that little brat whose old, she thought to herself. Allie never once realized she just fell into Cena's trap.

Paul could not believe that John had just played his little sister. Allie wasn't exactly very easy to manipulate. "Of course I will" he replied. Focusing his eyes back on the road. Paul couldn't really believe that he was finally going to have his little sister back on the road. He wasn't going to have to worry about her that much anymore. He would be able to help take the burden off of his sister when it came to Cage.

A couple of hours later, they finally arrived in New York. The trip couldn't have ended soon enough for Cage though. He had so much fun talking to John when he woke up from his nap. Allie couldn't remember the last time she had seen her son so happy. Grabbing her bag, and a couple of her son's toys, she followed the three men into the arena. Everything still looks the same to me she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a squeal of delight. Turning around, Allie watched her best friend in the entire world running towards her. "Mandy" she whispered hugging her friend. Just seeing her, made everything seem ok.

Mandy couldn't believe that Paulie had talked her into coming. She knew how hard things had been on Allie as of late. Even if Allie wasn't saying it, Mandy could hear it in her voice. " I've missed you" she replied. Even though they talked almost daily, it had been a couple of months since the had seen each other. Ever since Mandy became champ, she barely got anytime off.

Pulling away from her best friend, Allie looked at Mandy. There is something different about her, Allie thought to herself. There seemed to be a certain calmness about her. I'll nose around later, she thought. "So when do we get to cause trouble?" she asked of Mandy. The pair used to cause more havoc than anyone could handle. They were definitely the female version of DX., except meaner.

Something never change thought Mandy. Allie was always more willing to walk down the path of evil than of good. It was one of the reasons that Mandy loved her. Remembering the party later that night at a downtown club. "There's a party at a club downtown later" she replied. Going over she picked up her godson, she finished her response,"That is if we can find a babysitter." Mandy was sure that wouldn't be too hard considering all of the friends that Allie and Mandy still had backstage.

Before Allie could ask, Paul spoke up"I'll watch him." Paul loved any chance that he got to spend time with his nephew. Cage was so important to him. "Hey little man, want to spend the night with uncle." he asked his nephew. Cage jumped in his arm signifying a yes response.

I've the best big brother in the world, Allie thought to herself, looking at her son and her brother. She wished sometimes that she had been with someone like Paul than Kevin. Paul had his wild days but when he met Steph, he changed his ways. Kevin only seemed to make himself worse.'I guess the only question that is left is what are we gonna wear" Alli said grabbing her best friend by the hand and dragging her down the hallway to her dressing room.

Watching the pair walk away, Dave and John stood with cage and Paul. Dave was a little worried about the girls being together. He had heard plenty of stories from Mandy and Paul about the trouble they use to cause together. "Should I be worried about those two in a bar together?" he asked his best friend. He loved Mandy so much that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Paul tried to keep from laughing out loud. He loved his best friend to death. However Dave had never seen the side of Mandy that came out when she was around Allie. They were known as the Terror Twins for a reason. "Dave, I wouldn't worry about the girls,"he replied. "I would worry about anyone that crossed them." Paul laughed to himself as he watched Dave walk away shaking his head. Just as John was about to walk away, Paul grabbed his arm ."John I need a favor," he asked "I need you to watch out for Allie. It's been a while since she's been out on the town. Capisce." Paul knew what a good guy John really was. He need him to watch out for her tonight. Allie still had some old enemies in the business who would probably be there. He wasn't there to take care of things so he needed another pair of eyes.

John was taken aback by Paul's request. This was something he easily could of asked Dave but he trusted john to do it. Something in him wanted to protect her. "No problem Paul." he replied. Walking away, John began to wonder to himself. Who was gonna protect him from Allie.

Later that night while they were getting ready, Allie decided to ask Mandy what was up with her. Since Allie had been at the arena, she noticed something was different about Mandy.

She had a look of real contentment about her, almost an inner peace. "Whats up with you Mandy" Allie asked pulling on her leather mini. Allie noticed it was looser than usual. She needed to start eating more regularly if she was gonna train again.

Mandy had wondered when Allie was going to notice. She was glowing like a damn lightning bug. Trying to play dumb, she responded."What are you talking about." Mandy couldn't remember the last time that someone had mad her as happy as Dave did. Actually she could remember but it was a painful memory as well. It's not like their relationship was a secret around the locker room but Mandy hadn't told Allie about it yet. Allie tended to be very protective when it came to Mandy. Ever since she broke up with Shane, Allie was afraid she was going to fall for the wrong type of guy again.

She must think that I am a moron, Allie thought to herself. What or who is she hiding from me."I mean," she replied walking over to face her friend." you are way happier than I have seen you in a long time. You are only this happy when you are getting some." Allie hated when Mandy kept things from her. Allie realized tat she did tend to be a bit over protective when it came to Mandy. Mandy was like a sister to her and it would kill her if anything ever happened to her.

I really can't hide anything from her, thought Mandy as she put the finishing touches on her hair. "There is someone..." she responded . Mandy wasn't sure how Allie was going to react. "Its Dave." She finished. Saying his name gave Mandy chills. He was one of the most amazing men she had ever met in her entire life. She felt lucky that she had him in her life.

Allie wasn't actually that surprised that Mandy was with Dave. He did fit her taste to a tee. With all of those muscles and tattoos, hell he was Allie's type as well. "I'm happy for you," she responded giving her best friend a hug. I wonder if i will ever have that glow again, thought Allie. She hadn't been with anyone in 2 years since Kevin. I think I forget what sex is.

Mandy didn't have to guess to know what Allie was thinking about. She knew her friend too well. Kevin had been Allie's first love. It had almost killed Allie when she filed for divorce but it was something she had to do. Putting her arms around Allie she gave her a squeeze. "its gonna be ok." Mandy spoke to her friend.

I'm glad that someone thinks that way. Allie hated that fact that she had become so cynical. After everything that had happened with Kevin, Allie had lost all faith in love. He had done a serious number on her head and her heart. Putting all of those thoughts in the back of her mind, Allie tried to think about the positive. She was finally back where she belonged with Mandy and Paul. "Mand, lets go get drunk." she responded grabbing her best friend by the hand. Just for one night, Allie wanted to forget about all of her troubles and have fun

An hour later, Allie remembered how much she liked to drink. It was kind of hard to get shattered when you are chasing around a kid. Looking around the club, Allie searched for her best friend. She had abandoned Allie three shots ago to dance with Dave. Spying her across the way trying to remove her boyfriends tonsils, Allie headed to the bar again. Happy for her friend, she ordered a shot of Jack and a beer. Am I ready to do this all again, she thought to her self nursing her beer. The last thing Allie ever wanted to do was make a mistake that could ruin her son's life. He was the most important thing in her life. Allie's thoughts were interrupted by a smack on the ass. Turning around ready to yell, she looked into the green eyes of one of her favorite people 'Markie!"she squealed jumping into his arms. It had been at least a year since she had seen him. He had tried to visit whenever he had time.

She looks as good as ever, Mark thought to himself. "hey Alli cat, what you doing in this place." Mark never thought he would see her around this crowd again. Allie gave everything up when she got pregnant with Cage. She loved being a mom and a wife. When she finally realized what Kevin was about and left him, she went on a tailspin. Mark wasn't sure what brought her back but he was glad she was here. Allie had always been one of his best friends. They comforted each other during good times and bad.

Mark had always been there for her. Many a late night feeding, Allie was on the phone to the Texan just shooting the shit. Also when she had finally left Kevin, Mark had been one of the few people that Allie had let near her. She had been in a really bad place and Mark, Mandy and Paul helped her get out of it. "Markie, I'm coming back." She responded. It felt weird saying those words. She was coming back and putting the past behind her.

He wasn't really shocked by Allie's announcement. Mark knew how much Allie missed wrestling. She was a different person when she was in the business. She was definitely one of the best divas they had before and now. He just hoped that she didn't push too fast. "Its a bout time." he replied signaling for the bar tender to get them some more drinks.

For the next hour, Allie and mark got caught up. They remembered funny stories from the past and mark told her some funny stories from the present. Mark watched as John snuck up behind her. Mark had a lot of respect for the young wrestler. He always worked harder that anybody in and out of the ring. The kid was always trying to prove people wrong about him. He could see in the kids eyes that he was crushing a little on Allie. Hell every guy that ever met her had crushed on her at one point. She had the personality that drew you in

John had been looking around the bar for Allie. Paul's words were ringing in his ears. John was going to look out for her not just because her brother said too. John n wanted to watch out for her because he felt like he had to. He had heard about why her marriage fell apart but he didn't know specifics. He didn't care. Nash must be a moron to cheat on Allie. Even after all of these years, it was obvious that she took great care of herself. Having a kid to run after must have helped. After seeing Mandy drag Dave e out of the club, John finally spotted her talking to Mark. Sneaking up behind her, he put his hands over her eyes, which was received with an elbow to the ribs. "Damn, Allie," he huffed trying to get his breathe.

"Omigosh John, I'm sorry" she replied looking to see who she elbowed. It was a defense mechanism that Paul had taught her. Looking at her latest victim, Allie started laughing. Something kind of intrigued her about him. Besides the fact he was smoking hot, there was more to him than that. Maybe it was the fact that he played for 2 hours last night with her son or maybe it was the fact that he was the first guy in a long time that made her stop and think. Pushing any thoughts of him that way to the back of her mind, Allie signaled to the bartender for more drinks. Handing him a shot, Allie smile at him"Cheers"she replied as she downed the shot.

She is such a wise ass, he thought to him self as he did the shot. She is going to be so much trouble for me. Signaling for another round, he smile at her."Pretty good move you got there." he replied handing her the shot. She still has all of the instincts she needs to compete, he thought. A couple of weeks training, she will be back in ring shape. "The happy couple left" he told her pointing at the door.

Mandy is such a flake, Allie thought. She probably forgot i was here. "guess I'm gonna need a ride," she responded batting her lashes at John. He definitely could be her night in shining armor. One of her favorite dance songs came on the speakers. Before john could answer her, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. There was only one thing Allie missed more than drinking:dancing. She cold spend hours on the dance floor never get tired. It was one of the best forms of cardio to her.

An hour later, John had no idea how he was keeping up with this girl. She was the energizer bunny. He kept thinking after the next song would be the last but it wasn't She just kept wanting to dance. Finally a slow song came on. Allie went to walk away when John grabbed her hand. Pulling her close, he smiled down at her."This is my kind of dancing."he whispered in her ear. She smells like raspberries.

Allie was surprised by this move. Looking up he realized how blue his eyes were. Snapping back to reality, Allie tried to slow her heart beat. He smells like Cool Water she thought again. Trying to regain herself she tried switch the subject" so Cena, got a girlfriend?"she asked trying to mellow the obvious heat between them Before Cena could answer her, Allie got bumped really hard from behind. Turning to see what it was, Allie looked into the eyes of the women that ruined her marriage.

Amy thought she recognized Alli. It had been a couple f years since she had seen her. Actually the last time she had seen her, Allie walked in on Amy and Kevin. It had really nothing to do with her wanting Kevin. Amy sleeping with him had everything to do with her being jealous of Allie. Allie was everyone's favorite Diva, the perfect friends blah blah blah. Amy had gotten a lot of satisfaction out of ruining Allie's marriage. "If it isn't the has been." Amy spoke getting into Allie's face.

Allie took a deep breath. It was taking everything she had not to punch Amy in the face. That day she walked in on her and Kevin, not only was her life ruined but the life of her little boy. Because of Amy, Allie couldn't be with Kevin anymore. Cage didn't get to see his dad everyday because of Amy. "If it isn't the husband stealer.; she replied taking a step back. She didn't want to ruin her plans to come back by knocking Amy's head off.

She really thinks that she is the paragon of innocence, thought Amy. She doesn't know Amy knows all of her little secrets. "honey if you were making him happy, he wouldn't have been stolen." she replied flipping her hair over her shoulder. Kevin couldn't wait to get a real women like Amy into his bed. Allie didn't have what it took to satisfy him. He even said so.

Amy's words pushed Allie to the limit. This bitch was going to get what was coming to her. Allie had been holding in a lot of pent up pain for a long time when it came to the Kevin and Amy thing. She had carried around a lot of guilt as well. "If you weren't giving it to every guy in the locker room behind Matt's back, he would have taken it." she replied. "besides what I heard you were the locker room ho train." Allie felt good to get tings off of her chest.

Amy couldn't believe her. She really did think that she was so perfect She wasn't to blame for what happened between her and Kevin. If she had made him feel like a man, maybe they would still be together." Pretty rich, coming from the girl who couldn't keep her husband happy.' she replied getting right in Allie's face. She had never been afraid of Allie. Amy also had never been on the receiving end of one of her beat downs. Amy knew she could hold her own against her.

The girl didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. It was taking all of Allie's self control not to haul off and deck Amy. Getting in trouble with Vince before she even started back wasn't a good idea. Allie wanted to be the mature one but where was the fun in that."Gee that's not what Adam use to say." she replied winking at the man standing behind Amy. After the whole finding out about affair thing, Allie went out and got drunk and did something stupid. That stupid thing she did was Adam.Tonight was actually the first time she had seen him since that night. Mandy was the only one who knew besides Allie and Adam.

Amy couldn't hold back anymore. She shoved Allie who proceeded to shove back. Before things got ugly, John grabbed Allie and threw her over his shoulder. He had promised Paul she wasn't going to get in trouble. This was the only way he knew to stop her from killing Amy and ending up in jail. He ignored her as she pounded on his back. Getting her into his truck was a priority. She was going to kill him.

Who does he think he is. she thought to her self as he placed her in the truck. She realizes he was trying to help but she did not like being manhandle. Kevin had learned the once or twice he tried to rough her up. She fought back. Her older brother had taught her to defend herself so she never needed a man to defend her. "what the fuck is you problem.?" she asked trying to straighten out her clothing.

She was going to push his buttons." "My problem is you don't need to get arrested," he told her "Also I am pretty sure Vince wouldn't be happy you getting in a bar room brawl before you are even back on the roster. Besides I told you brother I would get you home." Putting the car into drive, he headed towards the hotel. All he wanted right now was a cold beer and his bed. It had been a long night.

Allie had to agree with him. Vince and Paul wouldn't have been happy if she had gotten arrested on her first night out. She had worked a long time to get over her hurt and anger when it came to the affair. Allie thought she had put it behind her. " I'm sorry' she replied. "I let my emotions get the best of me. Amy just makes me so mad. She ruined my life." It had taken a long time for her to be able to say that.

John sat there for a minute pondering Allie's words. He kind of understood where she was coming from but he still had questions. He just wondered if she was going to give him the answers. Looking over, he noticed she passed out. Driving back to the hotel, he wondered if he wold ever understand her.


End file.
